


This Isn't Goodbye

by baselessconjecture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M, One Shot, soft, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baselessconjecture/pseuds/baselessconjecture
Summary: Shoehorning in a little tidbit of an interaction between Derek & Stiles at the end of Teen Wolf that would've warmed my heart.





	This Isn't Goodbye

One by one, the pack dispersed. It felt like the end of an era. They’d be around for one another if anyone sent an SOS, sure. But it would take time to get used to being so far apart. Finally, Derek turned to go, giving a curt nod and an almost-smile to Stiles, who was standing by his Jeep.

“Hold on a sec, sourwolf.” It sounded like Stiles had a hard time deciding whether or not to speak up.

Derek turned back towards Stiles, with a bemused ‘go ahead, I’m listening’ look on his face.

“I.. this past year being away really brought everything into perspective. I did want to leave everything behind to do something with my life, but somehow, you- this place, it just drew me back.” Stiles bit his lip, hesitant. “I really care about you, okay? This might seem out of the blue and I’m sorry if this puts you in a weird situation, but you’re one of the most important people in my life.” Wringing his hands and pacing, he had to turn around, not able to look Derek in the eye and wincing as he let the next few words out. “I love you, okay?”

Derek spun Stiles around, who braced for impact, expecting the werewolf to at least punch him or demand he admit it was a joke. Gripping the front of Stiles’ shirt, Derek yanked until their noses were almost touching. Derek’s eyes flickered down to Stiles’ open mouth for a second, listening to his pounding heartbeat, before pressing his lips against Stiles’, surprisingly (in Stiles’ opinion) soft and tender. Derek’s hands crept up from Stiles’ shirt to cradle his face, before his fingers threaded themselves through Stiles’ hair. 

Without breaking the kiss, Derek eased Stiles back step by step until he was against the Jeep, then proceeded to hook both hands under Stiles’ thighs to hoist him up onto the hood of his car.

When they finally broke apart, their breathing was labored, cheeks flushed.

“I almost forgot what this felt like,” Derek said quietly, eyes warm as he looked into Stiles’.

“What, a kiss? It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Stiles teased.

“No. Being in love.” Derek spoke it so quietly, if it hadn’t been silent, it wouldn’t have been audible.

A moment passed, and Stiles gaped silently in shock as his brain processed what had happened. Finally, the corner of his mouth lifted in a cheeky smile. “Aw Der, you’re such a teddy bear!” Stiles nestled into Derek’s chest.

“Shut up.”


End file.
